herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yasuhiro Hagakure
Yasuhiro "Hiro" Hagakure is one of the six main characters from the DanganRonpa ''franchise. He has the title '''Ultimate Clairvoyant'. In the game, he is voiced by Masaya Matsukaze in the Japanese version of the game, and by Kaiji Tang in the English version of the game. In the anime, he is voiced by Masaya Matsukaze in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Christopher Bevins in the English version of the anime. History A rising star in the fortune-telling community, the accuracy of his predictions were actually only 30%. He was the oldest student, due to him flunking three times in the past. He survived the final trial and escaped with the other survivors at the end of the game. It was revealed in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls that he joined the Future Foundation after the events of Danganronpa. Hiro returned in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future as a member of the Future Foundation's 14th Branch. Appearance Hagakure has an extravagant hairstyle, which is dark brown. He wears three layers of shirts, the top one containing an old green uniform jacket, the second one containing a white rough shirt, and his third layer is a small yellow short sleeve shirt. He wears a big brown sash and uses a yellow rope as his belt. Personality Hagakure is one of the more laid-back students. He is very gullible and prone to panic. His first trait is especially apparent when he stated that he bought his crystal ball (which is made of glass instead of real crystal) at the price of 100 million yen due to it being used by Napoleon, Genghis Khan, and George Washington in the past. Slightly slow in the head, he also tends to talk absurdly; a fact that leaves Asahina baffled. Hagakure really hates it if someone compares his fortune-telling to the occult, frequently insisting that they are not the same. Furthermore, he fears ghosts, and would freak out if such a subject comes up in a conversation. He is also a fan of video games. Gallery Yasuhiro_Hagakure.jpg Hagakure_introduction_anime_Ep1_HQ.png|Hiro's introduction 640281.jpg Tumblr op328443a51tr6wqbo2 1280.jpg Watching Class 77-B broadcast.JPG Byakuya accuses Kyoko.png Trivia *Hagakure is the first victim in the game demo. This is deliberately done to hide the true identity of the first victim. *At the beginning of Chapter 4, Hagakure predicts that nobody else will be murdered. This turns out to be true, as the remaining deaths are self-inflicted. *He also predicts that he and Naegi's children will share the same mother. This is true in the bad ending as Asahina is the mother of both of their children. *He seems to have a fear of ghosts. *In Absolute Despair Hagakure, it is revealed that his fortune-telling abilities are genuine. *According to Absolute Despair Girls: Danganronpa Another Episode, the person Hagakure loves the most is his mother. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dimwits Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Cowards Category:Falsely Accused Category:Scapegoat Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Psychics Category:Paranoid Category:Loyal Category:Incompetent Category:Egomaniacs Category:Tricksters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright